


head in the clouds

by simplesilence



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesilence/pseuds/simplesilence
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	head in the clouds

how nice it is to feel free

i think i could take on the world right now

i listened to that stupid song tonight for the first time in forever

ray kept quoting it at me and i was able to laugh about it

i kind of walked into it when i was holding her at finger-gunpoint 

quite simply, we've been having fun

today was fun

also

i love maleficent

that movie is so good

and the sequel isn't awful

it's not as good though

it's making me sad i hate watching them kill fictional faries and such

i really love the winged people though

i want wings!!

and maleficent with her hair down?? outstanding

thank you and good night


End file.
